Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians). The technicians usually prepare or are provided with a repair order (RO) having details regarding the servicing or repair of a particular vehicle. One or more individuals, such as a service writer or the technician, can record the details onto the RO. Each individual decides which details to record onto the RO and which words make up those details. For any of a variety of reasons such as, but not limited to, a level of experience, a level of education, a time of day, or a geographical location, one or more individuals may use different words to explain similar details on different repair orders. Using different words to explain similar details on an RO or otherwise can be detrimental in certain respects such as, but not limited to, an amount of time required to process a completed RO or an amount of time required to evaluate completed repair orders to determine trends in servicing vehicles. Improvements pertaining to data entry can reduce such detriments.